De primeras y segundas veces
by Andvari
Summary: ONE SHOT. "No todo es tan difícil como crees, Lily Evans. Tener los pies en el aire y sentir que vuelas no siempre es malo" Acerca de como la vida cambia cuando simplemente te dejas llevar.


. Todos sabemos que Harry Potter no lo escribí yo.

(Title is horrible. I know it)

* * *

**La primera vez que Lily se asustó (y la segunda vez que no)**

**.  
**

No le gustaba no tener control. También le molestaba ser muggle y diferente (aunque nunca lo aceptaría si alguien se lo preguntara) pero no era su culpa que los condenados magos fueran tan condenadamente desorganizados. "Tal vez por eso aún siguen viviendo como si estuvieran en la edad media". Ella era diferente.

Era la única de su clase (y de todo Hogwarts, querida. No te mientas) que tenía – simplemente tenía que – organizar sus actividades en una pequeño cuaderno que siempre recibía miradas extrañas de todo el mundo, incluso McGonagall. Tan chiquito y con las hojas tan blancas y ¿son rayas lo que está ahí?. "Si tan sólo se dieran cuenta que es mucho más práctico que los pergaminos, me entenderían. Magos tontos".

No era la gran cosa en realidad, pero sí podía llegar a ser de mucha utilidad en época de exámenes cuando sentía que no sabía por dónde empezar. Así siempre estaba segura que aprobaría e incluso terminaba de estudiar antes que Remus. "No me mires así, te regalaré una el próximo año si quieres".

Le gustaba sentirse segura – sentir que iba por el buen camino (uno seguro, definido y sin desvíos).

Tal vez por eso nunca le gustó volar. Sentirse en el aire, sin tener dónde colocar los pies ni una ruta ni señales. La volvía loca. Sobre todo cuando la condenada escoba no parecía hacerle caso. "Arriba. Arriba. ¡Arriba!", "Tranquila, Evans, no la presiones". Y una simple palabra de James Potter y la escoba (y su expresión satisfecha) estaba en sus manos. Magia.

Cuando finalmente lo logró – luego de respirar, tranquilizarse y pedírselo de buena manera (Es un objeto inanimado, por Merlín") – las cosas tampoco mejoraron. No sabía qué hacer con sus pies ni con sus manos y "por favor, por favor, deja de sacudirte". Tuvo más suerte que Newell. No se cayó y tampoco terminó en la copa de un árbol pero la realidad se le vino encima: no era buena en todo.

Siempre había sido estudiosa y creía firmemente en su capacidad de poder hacerlo todo.  
Ese primer fracaso lo recordaría con tristeza primero y nostalgia después durante toda su vida. No le gustaba sentirse incapaz. No estudiaba sólo porque le gustaba, sino porque no hubiera soportado sentirse inferior en otro aspecto de su vida. Era su manera de decirle a todos – al mundo – que ella era mejor. Entonces se alejó del quidditch – de los partidos, de las celebraciones, de todo lo que le recordara que ella _no podía_. Y ni la magia podría arreglar eso.

Era tonto. Y era a la vez su mayor secreto. "No quiero ver a Potter". "No me interesa el quidditch". "Es una pérdida de tiempo". "Tengo que estudiar". "Mis deberes como prefecta están primero".

Pero un día estaba aburrida. Era un día soleado, lo suficientemente bonito como para hacerle sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Remus estaba sentado a su lado, de todos era el único merodeador que le caía bien "Aunque sabrá dios por que tiene esos amigos" y una de sus amigas había estado molestándola toda la semana "Por favor, Lily. Sólo háblale de mí, te juro que es el único favor que te pediré en tu vida" ella sabía que mentía, pero sabía también que llevaba gustándole bastante tiempo así que decidió hacerle el favor. Por eso y porque le empezó a preguntar si le gustaba, a cada rato, casi gritándolo en la sala común. "Lo sabía, siempre lo sospeché. ¡Te gusta! ¡Admítelo Lily Evans!" y ella "No no no. Ya cállate" pero recién se calló cuando, a regañadientes, dijo "Ya ya está bien. Lo prometo". "Mañana, por favor".

No sabía cómo traer el tema. Así que optó por lo más fácil y arrancó una hoja de su libretita.

"_¿Qué opinas de Mary?" _

Él la miró sorprendido y a la vuelta de la misma hoja escribió "No sé. Me parece que es una buena chica"

Sus habilidades llegaban hasta ahí. Pasó largo rato leyendo – y releyendo – la respuesta de Remus sin saber qué demonios hacer. ¿Por qué a ella?

Le sorprendió ver otro papel, un pergamino amarillo con una escritura apresurada (del tipo que significa "ahora o nunca_): "La invitaré a tomar algo el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade". _

Su reacción fue una sonrisa inmediata que Remus le devolvió.

Iba a volver a su lectura cuando sintió que él acercaba su silla a la de ella.

- Ya que te he contado… ya sabes, lo de Mary –se sonrojó y desvió los ojos– tengo una duda – y volvió a mirarla pero esta vez sin rastro de color en sus mejillas y repentinamente serio– ¿Realmente odias tanto a James para no ir a los partidos de quidditch?

Nunca lo hacía, pero porque le sorprendió ver ahí algo de ¿Tristeza? ¿Preocupación? Y porque sentía que estaba en deuda con él cortó muy irregularmente ("¡Por dios, Lily! ¿Te están temblando las manos?") un pedazo de papel y escribió con letra rápida y apresurada.

"_Me asustan las escobas"_

***

No sabía que se le había pasado por la cabeza en esos momentos pero lo había hecho. Fue algo rápido (y estúpido e impulsivo), producto de querer cambiar de tema – él era su amigo y ella estaba avergonzada y quería salir y de algún modo él se las arregló convencerla.

Lo intentaría una vez más. "No tienes que, Lily. Sólo inténtalo". Se había reído después y ella intentó reír con él, pero no debió haber sido convincente asegurarle que "Todo está bien. En serio" porque él dejó de reír y le dijo "sabes que no hay nada que no puedas hacer, Lils" y se ofreció a estar con ella ese día.

Pero ella jamás dejaría que nadie la viera intentar y fallar, vulnerable y asustada – sabía que no lo lograría. Aún así lo postergó hasta que no pudo más.

Un día antes de lo previsto por Remus, salió en la noche de la sala común con el pretexto de vigilar los pasillos del colegio. Se escabulló por los pasillos menos transitados hasta el aula donde se guardaban todas las escobas y pelotas _y lo que sea que usaran para jugar_.

No podía evitar sentirse tonta. "Es sólo un objeto animado. .inanimado. No muerde, ¿cierto?", pero aún así agarró la primera escoba que vio como si de una bludger se tratara. La aferró a sus manos y caminó sin saber si debería correr y acabar con eso ya o andar dos pasos adelante y uno atrás para no empezar nunca.

Se sintió extraña al llegar al campo de quidditch, se veía extraño tan vacío y por una extraña razón la intimidaba más. Hacía que se sintiese_ tan _pequeña.

Comprobó dos veces que no la estuviera viendo nadie aunque las probabilidades eran prácticamente nulas. Inhaló y expiró contando hasta tres, sintiendo su pecho más pesado cada vez.

Se imaginó que sería tan fácil como manejar bicicleta. Comenzaría lento y bajo. Pero esta ocasión no estaba su padre para sujetarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Tal vez de esto se trataba realmente el crecer y madurar.

La primera vez que sus pies tocaron el grass se dio cuenta que no había marcha atrás – aunque podía haberlo hecho, le avergonzaba más que fallar. Fallar.

No.

Colocó la escoba entre sus piernas.

Un sonido la sobresaltó e hizo que se callera sentada. Genial, ni había volado y ya había empezado a caerse. Sus ojos buscaron y dieron con un punto que iba aproximándose a ella. Cada vez más lento hasta aterrizar a su lado con una ceja levantada y una expresión de incredulidad.

James Potter no dijo nada. La observó ponerse de pie en silencio. No tenía sus lentes puestos, pero tampoco es que tuviera que ser muy observador para darse cuenta que ella estaba nerviosa. "Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo" y casi lo dijo pero prefirió callarse.

No le podía ver la cara pero no porque no tuviera los lentes sino porque ella se rehuzaba a mirarlo. No había mucha luz, pero con los lentes puestos podía observar la sombra que se proyectaba en el rostro – perfil – de Lily Evans. Quería tocarla. Sintió como su mano se levantaba involuntariamente pero la detuvo a tiempo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía – había mejorado mucho desde tercer año cuando el sol hizo que las pecas se hicieran más visibles en su rostro y ella pensó que se estaba burlando de ella cuando lentamente acercó su mano y se las tocó y él no supo como sentirse así que sólo corrió. Lo disimuló pasándose la mano por el cabello, preguntándose si así fue como se originó ese hábito.

Lily sintió su mirada sobre ella. De pronto se sintió muy incómoda y le dijo lo único que pudo decirle.

- Está prohibido estar por acá a estas horas

- Vamos, Evans. ¿De verdad quieres quitarle puntos a nuestra casa? – _nuestra casa, Lily. Nuestra._

No le respondió, más que dispuesta a irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Le intimidaba. No le gustaba estar sola con él. La manera en la que la miraba le hacía sentir… _desnuda_. Lily. James. Desnuda.

James volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello. "Lily". La agarró del brazo. Pero la soltó rápidamente, como si se hubiera quemado, y volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello.

- No tienes que irte. Sólo… sólo necesitaba relajarme. El campo es todo tuyo.

- Gracias _– Vete, por favor. Deja de mirarme así._

Durante todos estos años él la había observado lo suficiente como para poder notar que le pasaba algo – tenía un pequeño bulto entre las cejas y sus labios estaban muy apretados y ligeramente hacia la derecha. Quiso decirle que no era Remus, pero podía confiar en él si ella quería. Él podía ser muchas cosas si ella quería_. Tan sólo déjame, Lily._

- No sabía que te gustara el quidditch

Respiró profundo antes de responder – Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena – era de noche, estaba agotada y sentía que si no terminaba esto ya iba a morir.

- No hay nada que no puedas hacer, Lily – se sentía relajado y tranquilo y no pensó mucho antes de hablar. Siempre había querido decirle así. _Lily._ En una ocasión estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Remus que se sentía decir su nombre… y recibir una sonrisa a cambio.

Quiso deshacer con sus dedos el eterno bulto entre sus cejas. Tal vez bajar un poco más y tocar su nariz y sentir si esas mejillas eran tan suaves como parecían. Tal vez lo dejaría y…

- Me molesta que me mires así. Sólo… sólo vete. Quiero acabar con esto ya.

Le pareció una respuesta extraña. No quería irse. No cuando acababa de tener la conversación más larga con Lily Evans que había tenido nunca y sólo… sólo quería demostrarle _tantas_ cosas.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente cuando una pequeña voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Harías esto por mí? – quiso decirle "lo que sea" pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. No necesitaba más explicaciones.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le quitó la escoba, tratando de tocar disimuladamente sus manos. Se sentó en la suya y con un leve movimiento de cabeza la invitó a subirse con él.

Puedes sujetarte de mí, si quieres – y ella porque no quería caerse, lo hizo.

Luego recordaría este momento como el primero. Y esa sensación de estar volando, con los pies en alto y cerca de las estrellas la sentiría no sólo esta vez, sino todas las veces que ya no quisiera preguntarle a Remus qué se sentía.

Y ella ya no sentiría miedo.

James Potter era mágico.

.

* * *

Lo acabo de terminar de escribir. Literalmente.

Dios. No escribía hace años (y no es como si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho).

Necesito más fandom de Harry Potter en mi vida. ¿Recomendaciones de ff? (LJ de preferencia. En español o inglés, lo que sea)


End file.
